til the day i say i do
by yesilove143
Summary: it is a finchel story but what will they do just to bet with eachother again will they chose eachother or go for there new lovers?


Rachel's pov.- I cant believe its been exactly 4 fours since I've left lima. I guess life has just flown over my head. Well at least I have Santana with me. I think I wouldn't make it in this big city without her. I've never been happier in New York but I've also never felt so lonely. I know that makes no sense but ever since I've left him behind i guess my mind has never been focused on guys. I mean brody…well he's just my best friend i mean I really like him but I'm not so sure of how I truly feel for him. I cant believe this is my last year in NYADA. But I cant wait to start all my focus on getting into Broadway shows. I cant wait to tell the crew about everything about these past 4 years, well my flight leaves in an hour to go to the McKinley high school reunion.

Santana- *yells* RACHEL HURRY UP WERE GUNNA MISS OUR FLIGHT!…ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN?

Rachel- *pauses* no..

Santana- whatever just hurry up or I'm leaving without you!

Rachel- *finishes packing up her stuff and runs down the stairs* ready! But hey have you seen Brody? *door bell rings*

Santana- I bet you that's him come on I don't wanna be late!

Brody- *waiting at door* what's taking so long *about to knock again*

Santana- *opens door* oh, sorry Brody but hurry up lets go!

Rachel- sorry she's kind of excited to go see Brittany.

Brody- its fine, but aren't you excited I mean I am and its not even my friends I mean the only ones I really know is Brittany and Kurt.

Rachel was about to say something until Santana interrupts her.

Santana- Rachel don't make me say of your high school names! Hurry up and get in the damn cab!

Brody and Rachel rush to get in the cab. A few minutes pass by and Santana, Brody, and Rachel got in plane just in time.

Santana- okay so I sit next to Rachel and Brody you get the window seat okay?

Brody- fine with me as long as I sit by Rachel *smiles at her*

Rachel- *smiles back*

Santana- that's gross but Lima he we come *shakes her hands in excitement*

Brody-*does the same just to make them laugh*

Rachel- yay..*in her thoughts*- what have I've gotten myself in here.*

Finns pro.- im so excited for this reunion i mean 4 years without seeing have fo the crew is jsut insane. i mean ive seen kurt and blaine and brittany but only because they live here in lima with me. i cant wait to see how ouck is doing in LA and sam with his football career is jsut amazing knowing that they are living their dream jobs. but mostly i wonder how rachel is doing i mean every time i build the courage to call her, her phone is busy or she doesnt answer. the way i left her wasnt the smartest moves of my life but kurt says that she is doing great out in new york and that shes never looked happier but thats just kurt trying not make me worry i guess. how am i gunna tell her that ive never been over her when i think she has a new boyfriend. *end of pro.*

Kurt- well im gunna go to the airport and pick up..

Finn-*yells* RACHEL?!

Kurt- no mercades and puck.

Finn- *less excited* oh, well ill go with you.

Kurt and finn are now at the airport and are looking for the two LA citizens.

?- well isnt it my over diva kurtie!

Kurt- *yells* mercades!*hugs her tuightly*

Finn- *bro hugs puck* whats up man, wow you actually look... good.*surprised*

Puck- well didnt i tellayou guys that i got into that new comedy show "shippers"

Finn- no but good to know that your living your dream of being an actor.

Mercades- i have to tell all of you guys something that you will never believe.!..im going on a world wide tour with the Taylor Swift!

Kurt-omg mer that is exciting!

mercades- thanks i cant believ it myself but i jsut found out last week and couldnt wait to tell you.

Finn-*palaying around* well mercades are you gunna hook me up with some digits?

Puck- yeah i want that cowgirl riding me like a true cowboy.

Mercades_thats disgusting but no boys im pretty sure she wouldnt want to hangout with you guys anyways and besides shes not even coming to lima so it doesnt even matter.

Kurt- well now that weve caught up lets go home.


End file.
